Shattered mirror
by TheGreatAndEccentricNarrator
Summary: take a look in the mirror and tell me who you want be, but be careful what you ask for. you might not like what you see. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

(Narrator Pov)

It was a cool summer day and on a lonely road was a young woman wearing a green cloak. What she did not know was that the fate of the world would hang on this very moment in time.

(Cinder PoV)

'The plan was set Emerald and Mercury were in position and the stupid Fall Maiden was about to spring my trap. This was to be the start of something wonderful, I would get all the power I could dream of and Salem got to kill Ozpin. Though I never could figure out just why she hates him so much, I know he doesn't stay dead and he _loves_ interfering with Salem's plans. But is that reason enough to have Salem actively go out of her way to spite him. As Watts, that smug _bastard_ , would say that is above your paygrade. Ohhh how much I want to go all Tyrian on him, but for all his faults he has his uses. I wish Hazel was here, he always made such good company, plus the benefits of having the extra muscle wouldn't hurt. The Maiden's coming, this is going to be easy, _like taking candy from a baby_ '

(general Pov)

Amber was walking down the path when she saw a small girl crying in the middle of the road she bent down and offered an apple to the child. As she was about to give the apple the trees around her burst open revealing four figures. The first was a woman dressed in an orange and red dress with black hair and golden eyes wielding to long knives, the next was a man wearing a simple combat outfit with messy gray hair and matching eyes seemingly unarmed, the third was a petite girl with green hair and striking red eyes with what looked like revolvers sickles and the three of them were fighting the last figure. The last person was clearly female judging from the size of her bust, she was wearing what looked like a standard Atlesian specialist coat dyed crimson with the right sleeve torn off, some sort of armour underneath it, from the back this was all Amber could except for the long red hooded cloak she was wearing. In her hands were a pair of black and red hand scythes with a silver trim and rose decals*.

As soon as all the combatant landed the cloaked lady shot forward with incredible speed taking out the green haired eyes before knocking her out.

Her male companion yelled out "Emerald!" before turning to the cloaked figure slashing at his legs. He was a bit too slow as her blades tore through his legs and nicked the bone.

The woman holding the knives pretty much screamed "Mercury, grab Emerald and run while I hold her off.".

The Man now identified as Mercury asked with a hint of fear in his voice "what about you?"

The woman commanded "Go! I'll be fine."

Mercury put Emerald on his back and ran as fast as his injured legs could carry him, while the cloaked woman stared down his employer.

the cloaked woman rasped out " _ **Cinder Fall, you have failed here today, you will fail tomorrow, you will fail as long as I still breath. Your Mistress Salem will not be pleased."**_ The last words were dripping with mirth and shocked the woman known as Cinder to her core.

Cinder lashed out in rage and fear at her opponent's face. Her foe took the blow in stride reavealing that she had been wearing a mask before quickly swinging her blade and taking of Cinder's left arm just below the elbow. Cinder took out several Dust crystals and activated them, before dropping them and retreating. The cloaked figure turned and threw Amber, who had been forgotten and in shock, away from the blast.

 **BOOOM!**

The ground trembled at the explosion and as the dust cleared Amber was on her back groaning in pain while the cloaked woman slowly with her weapons drawn. Amber got a much better look at her outfit, she was wearing a black and red corset under her coat a pair of standard Atlesian special ops pants with several belts adorned with copious amounts of ammunition, a pair of black combat boots and a black and red top under her corset.

As she approached suddenly a new figure appeared between the two of them. He was dressed in black sacks with matching shoes a grey dress shirt and a tattered red cape holding a broadsword in front of him. The cloaked figure collapsed her weapons and put them away before pulling back her hood revealing black hair with red highlights and a single piercing _silver_ eye.

A few minutes earlier

(Qrow PoV)

'Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I lost track of the time drinking and Amber now has no one watching her. I hope she's fine"

 **BOOOM!**

'That was bad. That was really bad. Wait there's Amber and who the _fuck_ is that. They've got their weapons drawn. SHIT! This is bad. I gotta do my damn job'

'okay, she put her weapons away and _what the fuck! How_ does _she_ have _silver_ eyes? I thought only Summer and Rubes had silver eyes, and is that _Raven's_ mask'

the cloaked female proceeds to take of her mask before calmly saying "Qrow, we have a lot to talk about."

A few hours later

Headmaster's office, Beacon

(general Pov)

Ozpin was calmly sitting at his desk looking through the next years of students to attend Beacon when Glynda Goodwitch comes into the room looking mildly panicked.

Ozpin asked quite calmly "Glynda, what is the problem?"

Glynda replies "There was an incident with amber's protection and she was attacked."

Ozpin looks a lot more attentive and prods "What happened?"

Glynda says "Qrow missed the fight but, managed to figure out the names of her assailant, a Mercury, Emerald and one Cinder Fall. Amber was completely fine because of a third-party interfering, Qrow said that she knew who Cinder was as well who Amber is and what Qrow was doing there. Qrow is on his way here with Amber and her mysterious savior."

Just then Qrow bursts into the room before flopping down on one of the couches before downing the contents of his flask, Amber slowly walks in looking afraid of what Ozpin might do.

It's the third person who is most interesting as soon a she walks into the room she looks over everything before saying in an eerily familiar voice "Ah, the Headmaster's office, I'd forgotten just how stylish Oz was. It's in much better condition than I remember, but then again, the last time I was in this room the school was overrun by a Drake and a horde of lesser Grimm. Ah good times."

Ozpin asked slowly "Who are you? Why did you save Amber? And what was that about Grimm overrunning my school?"

The mystery laughs "Ah yes I should probably introduce myself. Well then I am General Ruby Rose of the Atlesian military, Age 24."


	2. Chapter 2

(general Pov)

The mystery woman laughs "Ah yes I should probably introduce myself. Well then I am General Ruby Rose of the Atlesian military, Age 24."

Qrow starts choking on his booze before stuttering out "Ru-Ruby, but how? I'm pretty sure last time I saw you were fifteen and absolutely ecstatic that Yang made it into Beacon, I don't think I was that drunk to miss, what like 9 years?"

Future Ruby laughs and jokes "Last time I saw you, you were six feet under. And here you are walking, talking and annoying the _beautiful_ lady. So, you tell me, hmm?"

Glynda was stunned and Ozpin was trying to figure out what was happening. He ventured "Miss Rose, May I ask _how_ you managed to travel back in time?"

Future Ruby starts cheekily "With _extreme_ difficulty." Glynda looked like she was going to short circuit at how lackadaisical the younger woman was being before Future ruby continued "It took a lot of planning and testing the limits of me and my team's semblances, saying it was tedious would be the understatement of the millennium."

Qrow still trying to clear his airways ventures "You're a huntress?"

Future Ruby looks quite smug and boasts "The _best_ huntress, in about like seven-ish years give or take a month or to."

Ozpin asks "What about this team of yours, you sound quite proud of them."

Future Ruby's face splits into a smirk "Well of course I am, some rando of the streets can't just lead a team of the _best_ huntress in a generation."

Qrow starts looking smug and says "What about Yang, I don't think she'd be too happy about that claim."

Future Ruby retorts "She's the one who came up with the damn catchphrase you old bird!"

The room goes silent as the rest of the room processes what Future Ruby just said. Ozpin breaks the silence by questioning "Are you on the same team as Miss Xiao Long in the future?"

Future Ruby blinks before muttering "I'm so _stupid_. I forgot why I even came here for." Future Ruby sighs before ranting "to answer your most recent question, yes I'm on a team with Yang and no she doesn't get held at all. Now to answer the rest of the questions you asked* because you told me to and It's complicated."

Ozpin pauses to digest the information before posing a new set of questions "Why would I tell you to go back in time to save Amber and could you tell us about the future?"

Future Ruby visibly slumps before moving towards Qrow to snatch his flask. Qrow moves to stop her, but her arm phases through his before plucking the half-empty flask out of his other hand and throwing the contents down her throat. She savors the taste of the alcohol before speaking "First off, really Qrow?! Rum?! How bad was your day to have _this_ in your flask? Second, Glynda darling take a seat. I'm going to doing a _lot_ of talking."

As Qrow mumbles about the woes of sitting next to Glynda, Ozpin motions for Future Ruby to speak. Future Ruby breathes in slowly before starting "Okay, let's start at the beginning…"

(one long ass story later)

"… and that is how the world went to shit, I became the Reagent of Atlas and the literal bogeyman of the White Fang and Oz ended up adding a healthy dose of orange to his ensemble."

The room was silent until Amber who had just realized that she cheated death via scary ass time-traveler meekly poses "How are you still _sane_?!"

Future Ruby, who had part-way through her magnificent tale (read: recollection of a living nightmare) borrowed (read: stole) some of Ozpin's hidden stash of whiskey, downed the rest of her current bottle before somberly stating "Most days I don't even know…"

The room went quite for a while until Future Ruby clapped, empty bottle of whiskey nowhere to be found, saying with a more characteristic cheer "Well then, how about we start planning how to make that _not_ happen."

Ozpin questions "Are you alone Miss Rose?"

Future Ruby dissolves into suppressed laughter "Oh hell no, I don't go _anywhere_ without my team."

Ozpin smirks "and they are?"

Future Ruby smirks right back at Oz "Well there's my sister Yang Xiao Long the Dragon-fire Dawn, my partner Weiss Xiao Long the Frozen Empress, and my _partner_ one Blake Rose-Branwen the Shadow of the Queen and myself of course Ruby Rose-Branwen the _Queen of Thorns_."

Qrow bolts upright and starts spewing questions "Wait you're _on a team with Yang_? _Yang's married to Ice Queen's little sister_? _Branwen? You're married?!_ "

Future Ruby Burst into laughter, a laugh Ozpin notes sounds like a hybrid between Summer Rose and Raven Branwen, before taking of her right glove showing the simple ring and saying "Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes. Now then our first order of business is to make sure team RWBY happens, now I'm pretty sure you know how that's supposed to go down, but I want to join in for the 'interrogation'. The next thing on the bucket list is getting Future RWBY into to teaching positions at Beacon, and before you ask, I was Headmaster of Atlas Academy for two years and a Professor there for another three. Now I already contacted my team and yes, I brought them back in time with me, it was a team effort after all and informed them of their objectives. Weiss and Blake are to head here immediately while Yang has the harder job of getting herself, Raven and Summer to Patch in a few days and before you ask, yes Mom is alive, yes I didn't mention her in the story I wanted to give you the depressing parts and yes Yang knows what she's doing, I don't think an idiot can become an S-Rank huntress before she should have even graduated from _any_ of the academies. Now then why my name is Rose-Branwen and not just Rose _is_ complicated to say the least and Blake's maiden name is Belladonna, Qrow"


	3. Chapter 3

(A few days later)

(Vale Police Deparment Headquarters)

(Future Ruby Pov)

'Damn, so even though I totally fucked over Cinder everything still plays out the same. Well Glynda did go and give her a scratch on her face and she is missing part of her arm."

"They started It!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

'Was I always so cute? Guess Yang was right, I do owe her fifty lien.'

"If it was up to me young lady, you would be sent home with a pat on the back…"

I cringed at what would happen next.

"… and a slap on the wrist! But there is someone who wants to see you."

Ozpin walks past me and I hand him a plate of cookies and give him a look that says "Take this, it's dangerous to go alone."

After Ozpin enters the interrogation room, I message Qrow that I'll be stopping by the house on Patch and hit up _my_ Yang telling her to bring the guests in about fifteen minutes.

"More than anything." I hear mini-me say. I must have missed a good chunk of the conversation. I sigh, I miss the naiveite I had at that age.

"Well then Miss Rose, it is late how about I have one of your new professors take you home."

'Well that's my que, better make it count."

I step into the room and lean against the door frame, wearing my combat outfit sans armour and corset. "Well then I should probably introduce myself, I am Scarlet Branwen and I'm your new combat instructor."

I look at her/my face thinking 'Damn this is going to be confusing am I her or not. Fuck it, I'll think about it when I'm sloshed'

Mini-me opens her mouth and out comes a near unintelligible set of words "areyourealatedtomyuncleqrowhowoldareyouwhatweapondoyouuse"

I almost burst out laughing but manage to reel it in. "First off slow down little rose and second to answer your questions, yes, 24 and it's a secret. Well then we best get going wouldn't want to worry your dad, now would we."

Mini-me pretty much jumps out her seat as I leave the room, following me like a lost puppy. After we made it out of the building, I turn to her and say "The last bullhead left a few minutes ago, so I'm going to use my semblance to get us to your house, understand?"

(Rose-Xiao Long household)

(a few seconds earlier)

(general Pov)

"WHAAT! You got into a fight, trashed another bar looking for your mother and you left Ruby! I'm disappointed Yang." Taiyang had pretty much screamed at his older daughter for the events of the night.

 **Ding.**

Taiyang stared at Yang before moving towards the door, leaving a very drunk Qrow to comfort her. As he opened the door, he found two figures wearing red cloaks, he obviously recognized the shorter of the two - what type of parent would he be if he couldn't. it was the older of the two that threw him of he was getting vibes of Ruby, Summer and _Raven_ of all people.

"Hey Dad can we come in? Scarlet here has to talk with us about something."

Taiyang let his daughter and the woman going by Scarlet into his house. Scarlet walked in and hung up her cloak before taking off her jacket and hanging it up. It was only then that everyone, including Qrow got a good look at her. Her hair was styled like feathers and went down past her butt, her bust was a few sizes larger than Yang, who at an F-cup was possibly the most well-endowed woman on Patch. Scarlet (Future Ruby) stretched as she took of her mask, bringing emphasis to her already large chest. As she took off her mask everyone else in the room thought the same thing ' _Raven_ ' until she opened her eyes revealing a very familiar silver at which Taiyang, Yang and Ruby all thought 'Summer'. Scarlet took a seat before pulling a very familiar flask, although this one was much older looking, and pouring its contents into her mouth. Scarlet said "Well then we have a lot of ground to cover today, but let's wait for the rest of our guest to arrive." Just then a red storm cloud looking portal opened up a few feet to the left of Qrow. Out of it came three women, the first was a tall woman wearing black and red Mistrali-style armour along with a very familiar hairstyle and mask. The next was just as tall with golden hair in an ankle length high ponytail wearing a brown trench coat over a specialist's jacket. Underneath the jacket was a yellow crop top emblazoned with a very familiar burning heart symbol and the same pants and combat boots combo as Scarlet, on her face was a mask styled to look like an Ursa. The last woman was half a head shorter than the other two wearing a white cloak and the same outfit as ruby with white instead of red and skintight jeans instead of a skirt.

Everyone in the room sans Scarlet was shocked at the new arrivals. Ruby whispered ' _Mum?!"_ while Yang froze up at the first arrival not knowing what to do and Taiyang and Qrow just stared in shock. The first woman being Raven Branwen simply took a seat on the empty couch and removed her mask while the second arrival being Future Yang took a seat next to Scarlet and the last woman being Summer Rose flipped down her hood before meekly saying "I'm home."

Author's note number two

the night has been long in the bathroom, the house is being refloored, I don't know why I'm writing this note this way.

Anyway yeah, my house is being refloored so things might be tough, specially seeing as I spent yesterday camping out in my bathroom. Any ways I already told you two of the major pairings for the story. Those being Freezerburn and Ladybug, but I'm planning on having play out more like Pollination, by the way as I've been dropping the parentage of Ruby is a tip of the hat to one of my favourite stories on this site Linked in Love and Life by Omegainfinity (sorry if I spelt that wrong) I love the dynamic in that story and I want to try it out myself. Who knows I might be better at romance than I thought. Also, I got a name for Future Ruby isn't that great! I have a name in mind for Future Yang, but I'm a keep that a secret. This is TheGreatAndEccentricNarrator singing off.


	4. Chapter 4

(General Pov)

"I'm home." The words that came out of Summer's mouth reverberated throughout the house for the first time in over eleven years. Ruby snapped out of her stupor and tackled Summer into a hug mumbling "Where were you?" into her chest. Summer replied softly "That's a story for another time little rose. We have guests." Scarlet laughed at the little show and said to the Future Yang "Hey sis, isn't this just adorable." At the statement Ruby turned the color of her cloak and returned to her seat. Future Yang took off her mask and laid it on the table next to Scarlet's and slowly opened her eyes showing a very soothing shade of lilac before saying to Scarlet "Where do we start sis?" Scarlet who was drinking out of her flask, put it down before replying "Maybe where we're from the future." Ruby processes the statement and burst into questions "yourefromthefuturehowfarinthefuturewhathappenstomeandyang"

Scarlet starts laughing "Slow down little rose, you're going to run out of air and yes we are form the future, we're from about nine years in the future and you're looking at what happens to you and Yang." Everyone, but Qrow stops and turns towards the time-travelers and looks carefully. Future Yang laughs and says "Well what do you want to know?" Scarlet chimes in "One at a time it'll be easier that way."

Yang asks hesitantly "What happened to your arm?" Future Yang sighs and flexes her prosthetic arm "I picked a fight with someone much stronger than me to save my teammate, at the time I was devastated but I learned that it was worth it." Ruby asks Scarlet "Where's your Crescent Rose I don't see it?" Scarlet slumps and starts "Well my Crescent Rose was destroyed, it happened in on a mission about five years from now. See I was fighting for a long time and Crescent Rose wasn't built to handle that kind of stress, so after it broke, I took the pieces and built a new weapon, well more like pair of weapons."

Scarlet takes the two metal rectangles hanging off her belt and places them on the coffee table. "I present to you Wither and Bloom. They have five different modes, the first is a pair of rifle swords, the second is a dust katana similar to what Raven uses, the Third is a pair of hand-scythes that can connect into a blade staff with scythes instead of swords, the fourth is a broadsword kinda like what Qrow uses and the last is what Crescent Rose used to be, a high impact sniper-scythe. And before you ask in five years mecha-shift goes a long way so something like Wither and Bloom isn't impossible, just stupidly high-end." Ruby has stars in her eyes while everyone else backs away from how zealous Scarlet got when she started talking about her weapons. Ruby pretty much begs " _Please_ , help me upgrade Crescent Rose." Scarlet ruffles her hair and says "Anytime, remember I'm your combat instructor at beacon."

Taiyang questions "Just how strong are you? 'Cause I know Ozpin won't let someone weaker the Glynda teach combat." Qrow jumps in "Less than a second. It took her less than a second to beat _all_ of Beacon's staff in a fight. I would know, I was recording the whole thing." Everyone looked shocked at that. Ruby looked in awe at her older counterpart while Yang looked at her's with a question on the tip of her tongue. Future Yang sighed and said "Rubes is better than me, not by much, but still, she's number one and I'm only number two. On the brightside though, I'm better than the other half of our team by a good margin, still stings that I lost to my little sister in just about _everything_."

Future Yang then glares at Scarlet's chest for a while before turning back. Scarlet sticks her tongue and puts her arms beneath her breasts to emphasize them. Ruby looks at Scarlet and then down at herself before looking back at Scarlet, she then turns to Yang and smiles. Qrow, drunk bastard he is, asks "How big?" and all of the people in the room turn to him, Taiyang, Summer and Raven in disdain and Ruby and Yang in shock with the Future Yang and Scarlet in mirth. Scarlet responds with no small amount of pride "Yang's a G-cup, while yours truly is sitting at an H-cup." Raven huffed and inquired " _How_ did you travel back in time? It seems impossible." Future Yang and Scarlet look each other in the eyes and Scarlet starts "It was stupidly difficult, see how we did it was dependent on three of us. I was probably the most Important with my semblance getting us to the speeds necessary to make the trip with my partner using her glyphs to make sure we made it in one piece and we actually went where and when we were supposed to and Yang was a glorified battery. Yang's partner was our contingency if we landed into a fight while we were still exhausted." Qrow jumps in with "Partner as in teammate or like something _more_?" Everyone digests the question and Yang yells "You're _married_!" Scarlet and Future Yang both reply with "Yes." Summer asks "How long and to who?" Future Yang responds with "Well, I'm 27 and I've been married since I was … 23 so my fourth anniversary will be in a few months and the who is going to be a secret until after little Yang and Rubes get through initiation." Scarlet chuckles "He. Yang's just being mean, but I'll respect her privacy. So, I turn 25 in October and my birthday and anniversary are the same day so… seven years and their name is Blake." Qrow butts in "That name isn't very gender specific, damn you want us to guess what you're into don't you?" Scarlet's face erupts into a gigantic smile and she starts nodding, then she pauses and facepalms before saying "I forgot to offer Mini-me and Firecracker a chance to be apprenticed by us, _uggghhh_. Anyway, kids apprenticing is where you study under an actual huntsman or huntress and they teach you everything thing they know, now then to sweeten the deal we're you with nine more years of experience fighting and if our bragging didn't sound justified it was, I was the leader of the huntsman with Yang being one of my seconds." Ruby and Yang turn to look at their parents before both saying with an almost excessive amount of enthusiasm "YES!" Scarlet and Future Yang high-five before turning to Raven and Scarlet says "Now it's your turn to explain _why_ I look so much like you."

Raven stiffens before slowly starting "Well it's complicated." She looks to Taiyang and then to Summer before sighing "See, my fling with Tai was out of necessity more than anything because unlike Qrow I was still part of the tribe of bandits we grew up with and … the leader at the time asked, well more like ordered me to _acquire_ an heir to the clan and the result was Yang. I left because I just wouldn't subject you to that kind of life and after the leader at the time found out that I failed, I took over the tribe and found a collection of old aura techniques among which was a little-known technique that no one remembered. That technique allowed to female aura users to have a child together, now after I found it I told Summer and well we got Ruby out of that, but yet again I had to stay away because of who I was. So, I called Tai and had Summer and Ruby move in with you. See Tai never lied to you, you are sisters and he is your dad. One of the many good things I learned during my time at beacon was that just because you aren't related doesn't mean your not a family."


	5. Chapter 5

(General Pov)

Family. The word hung in the air as everyone processed what she said, Taiyang and Qrow moved to speak, but were cut off by Ruby "So, me and Yang have _two_ moms? Is that it, I don't see the problem that stopped you from telling this to us?" Raven blinks before laughing, everyone is shocked by the very un-Raven like behavior until they process what Ruby said and join in. Ruby pouts and complains "What's so funny?" Scarlet giggles "Only you could make something so complicated sound so childish, congrats kid." Everyone laughed while Ruby turned the colour of her namesake in embarrassment.

"Say Scarlet, in the future how do you figure this all out?" Qrow asks to break the silence. Scarlet responds with a hesitant tone "Well, for the most part it was accidental. Someone would get into a fight and we'd hear it, though the only secret that was _ever told_ to us was the one about our parentage. And before you ask, no you do not want to know why." Future Yang goes and stretches before saying "It's late and both of you kids need to wake up early tomorrow and we're to lazy to go back to Beacon at this hour. So, Dad mind if we stay the night, we'll be in the guest room." Taiyang responds "It's fine, you two are still my little girls after all." Scarlet smiles before yawning "Well I'm going to bed. Oh, and before I forget at school you two are going to call the two of us Professor Branwen and Xiao Long respectfully, or you can call me Scarlet and Future Yang Niao and before you ask Yang why give someone a middle name if they're not going to use it." Scarlet got up and went to the guest room with Niao (Future Yang) on her tail. Ruby turns to Yang before getting up and saying "Mom, Raven you two have a lot to talk about with Dad and uncle Qrow. So, I'm gonna go to bed now." After Ruby leaves Yang glares at Raven before going to her room. Taiyang turns to the two-remaining woman "Well, as Rubes said we've got a lot to talk about. So, where do you want to start?"

(the next day)

(Airfields, Vale)

Ruby was nervously bouncing around waiting to get on to the Skyhawk- the Skyhawk was Vale's answer to Atlas' Dreadnoughts back in the Great War. They where gigantic and where mostly used for transporting large amounts of Valean citizens around. As Ruby was nervously glancing around, she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ruby shot up straight before slowly turning around to see a smiling Scarlet. Scarlet whispered in her ear "I can help you skip the line and the crowd if you want?" Ruby vigorously nodded her head before following Scarlet up to the boarding terminal. Scarlet flashed an I.D. before saying something and the next she (Ruby) knew they were sitting first class and that's when she noticed Scarlet's outfit.

She was wearing a long red coat with an attached hood and the right sleeve removed, a red over-bust corset with black highlights, a black shirt with rose vine patterns, a trifecta of belts holding her weapons and various pouches and bullet casings. A pair of functional black cargo pants tucked into a pair of very robust combat boots covered her legs. And finally, on her arms she had a pair of what looked like armoured gloves with the right on going all the way up her arm before disappearing under her jacket. Ruby also noted that Scarlet's hair was straight and in a low ponytail and that she was fiddling with a very advanced looking scroll with what looks like schematics and notes on the screen

. Overtaken by curiousity Ruby asked "What are you doing?" Scarlet laughed and said "well little rose I'm looking through the schematics of Crescent Rose Mk. IX and what I had planned for future iterations. Say what iteration are you on right now." Ruby said with a bit of what sounded like shame in her voice "I'm only on Mk. III and I'm working on the blueprints for Mk. IV" Scarlet grinned "Well little rose I would be more than happy to work on Crescent Rose with you, and if you want, I can help you learn my combat style. Before you ask my current style incorporates hand-scythes, swords, several different types of guns and of course a normal scythe for old times sake. Oh, I forgot I totally need to teach you how to _really_ use our semblance."

Ruby was confused about the last bit "Isn't our semblance moving fast?" Scarlet grinned yet again "That little rose is where you are wrong. Our semblance is actually acceleration among other things, we can speed up anything that our aura is in contact with. That includes a lot of things, see I started cataloging what we could do with it, see our semblance is a compound semblance with multiple parts to it. If it makes it easier to understand our one semblance behaves like it's actually three different semblances. I already talked about the first part, but the second part is where our semblance gets terrifying. So, you know the rose petals we leave behind when we use our semblance right, well it's actually the partial manifestation of the second part of our semblance Shapeshifting. We can turn into the rose petals and when used in tandem with the first part we become intangible and when used with the more complicated applications of the first part of our semblances. Well, we can turn into a storm of petals that can cut through steel like it's made of wet paper. The third part is where we go from a formidable foe to a downright final boss. Now the final part of our semblance is a field type, see we can create a zone of rose petals, where we can instantly burst from any singular petal in the field. Think about it a foe that you can't dodge, block or damage in any way, our semblance is what catapulted me straight to the top of all hunters in Remnant." Scarlet had pretty much ranted for the past minute or two about the application of Her and Ruby's semblance also going out of order for the relevant information, but she knew that Ruby would be able to sort it herself.

Scarlet snorted before she continued ranting " Not only that out semblance is a hereditary one, and before you ask I don't have kids, but there are ways to test for things like whether a semblance can be inherited, Yang has one two, see our semblance is the combination of the Rose Family Speed Semblance and the Branwen Family Field/Shapeshift Semblance, While Yang is a mix between Branwen and the Xiao Long's Conversion Semblance, see Yang semblance is simpler than ours but also significantly weaker." Ruby was in awe at what Scarlet had told her and was pretty much begging to be taught. Scarlet giggled "don't worry little rose, I was planning on teaching you anyway. You know what I'll tell you what the first application is, so if you speed up how fast your nervous system operates you can react at a ludicrous speed, that little trick also increases your ability to remember and learn information and it also lets you practice weapon techniques for stupidly long times. Though you should watch out for the sensory overload, it sucks and causes some of the worst migraines ever…." Scarlet noticed Ruby had used the technique before she was done explaining and was now cradling her head between her hands with her faced all scrunched up. 'Well then,' Scarlet thought 'At least I can let her and Weiss met on better terms. Hopefully?'

Now then sorry for the huge rant and congrats to me for getting my house refloored everything is going great. Also, I should have just passed 5k words with this chapter, I would like to thank the people who follow this story however trashy it may be. I'm still new to this, but I like to think I'm learning. Now this chap goes over MY take on semblances see I'm going to ignore parts of the table flips that came with volumes 5 and 6 and take some liberties with how magic and semblances work. So, first that whole the shapeshifting is magic well I want to say that the magic altered their semblance to give them the ability and that the Branwen twins have a hereditary semblance already giving all members of the family some sort of AoE semblance, Raven in this story is capable a instant line of sight teleportation while Scarlet and later Ruby can teleport to the petals made of their aura, now Yang inherited the conversion semblance from Tai and can turn energy into aura and aura into fire and force, she also got the Branwen semblance with her Field affect being lighting everything on FIRE within a certain radius of herself and for the shapeshift well I'm keep that under wraps also I'm planning on filling plot holes later like how Summer is still alive, how Niao (future Yang) came into contact with Raven and Summer and convinced them to come to Patch for a sit down, there will be more on the way but for now can you hold off out of the goodness of your hearts, mainly because I didn't think this shit through the first time around and I'm going to have to write some side stories to help fill in some holes. This is TheGreatAndEccentricNarrator signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

(Beacon Airfields, Beacon)

(Scarlet Pov)

'Damn I'm conflicted should I interfere or not, I mean it wasn't very fun the first time, but it did let me be friends with Jaune, so…. Screw it I'll let it happen, what's the worst that could happen anyway.'

(Ruby PoV)

'Got to find Yang. Got to find Yang. Got to find Yang. Oh, there's Yang'

"Yang!" I call out quite worried about needing to talk to anyone else.

"Rubes, where were you? I was so worried when I didn't see you in the main cabin. I thought you got lost and missed the Skyhawk." Yang babbled while she crushed me in one of the strongest bear hugs known to man.

"Yang… air…please?" I wheeze out.

"Oh, sorry about that, but you didn't answer my question." Yang scolded me. I wasn't a kid anymore

"First, I couldn't answer your question, you were suffocating me and second to answer your question dear sister _I_ was with _Scarlet_ she told me about all of the cool things she could do with her semblance and a bit about what Niao could do with hers. It was _awesome_ , did you know Scarlet can _phase_ through things like a ghost and she can teleport." I tell Yang with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's pretty neat. What did she tell you about Niao?" Yang asked with as much enthusiasm as I normally have.

"Well, Niao has the highest recorded aura reserves _ever_. And apparently, she can turn into a small star or something, it was hard to tell through the puns." I respond

"Yang well my friends are here. So, Bye!" Yang mutters before running of with her friends leaving me spinning. I fall over and hit something hard and some rich girl starts yelling "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING?! This is Dust mined from the Schnee quarry, you know, Energy!"

She started shaking the bottle in my face and some dust flew in my face and she kept on doing it and it was getting. 'My nose is getting itchy.'

 **BOOOM!**

(General Pov)

The explosion was felt from the other side of the school, Scarlet who was walking into the atrium felt a sense of déjà vu. Then Ozpin entered with Glynda not far behind, Niao and two other women were standing against the wall. Scarlet moved towards them and called "Hey Sis, Kitten, Snowflake." The last nickname was said with an almost smug tone, to which the one Scarlet called Snowflake responded "Well hello fearless leader. I do hope you prevented that explosion, oh wait you didn't." Scarlet shrugged and said "Well Weiss, what's the worst that could happen." Future Weiss was dressed in an almost exact replica of Winter's uniform during the events of the Vytal Festival albeit with a layer of white and blue armour underneath, she even had her hair in the exact same style that Winter preffered. Future Weiss grinned "Icing on the cake is that my alias is White Xiao Long, I want to give Yang and my younger self a heart attack or three." Scarlet giggles "and you say that _I'm_ the sadist in the family. You're so cute when you're scheming Weissicle."

White (Future Weiss) frowned and the one Scarlet called Kitten smiled softly "Well, White I don't think you are _ever_ going to win against my little rose." Scarlet grinned at the first before pouting at the nickname "Blaaaaakkkeeee, I'm not little anymore. I'm as tall as Niao and my boobs are one full size bigger, so there!"

Future Blake (Belle) smirked "Well, look there's you and Jaune. Odd, I remember him having it unlocked during initiation, Pyrrha must have had some part in it." Niao chuckles as Ozpin starts his speech "when I look out at you all I see is wasted energy, in search of purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After he finishes Glynda moves to speak "Now this year we are expanding our faculty to include four new professors, there is the new combat instructor Professor Scarlet Rose-Branwen," as Glynda starts calling their names they move to stand behind her, "the new Dust science teacher professor White Xiao Long, the new teacher for the core courses Proffessor Belle Rose-Branwen and the teacher of the new Field Ops course professor Niao Xiao Long."

Everyone looked at the four new women on the stage, the first they noticed was all of them were wearing the same coat just in different colours, the next thing was that the core teacher was dressed in an all-black leather looking skin suit and had a pair of very noticeable cat ears atop her head that were flicking in the light breeze. The third thing was that the field ops teacher had a prosthetic right arm and looked like the combat instructor with a different colour palette, and the last thing was that the Dust teacher looked exactly like a Schnee.

While everyone was still shocked at the little details, with Weiss pretty much catatonic at the lookalike of her sister standing up on stage, Scarlet started speaking to the crowd "Well, I have so many things to say, but there is only enough time for one. Out there you will find no victory in strength, victory is in simpler things like the bonds between you and your fellow hunters. It is in this simplicity that everyone forgets what helped us get to this point, unity. A group is only as strong as its weakest link, it is the responsibility of the others to help assist them. See while a team is meant to help each other, honesty and openness are the best way to become a good one. Now tonight you all will be sleeping in the ballroom and if I see any onesies, I will break your legs and punt you into the emerald forest…. In pieces."

(later in the Ballroom)

"What are you doing Rubes?" Yang asked. Ruby not even looking up replied "Writing a letter to my friends at Signal, not all of us could bring our friends here with us." Ruby looked up and saw Blake and said to Yang "You know I think I've seen her before… She was there when I blew up, and doesn't she look like Belle minus the kitty ears." Yang looked at Blake with mild interest and nodded before grabbing Ruby and walking over to Blake, before announcing "Hey, the name's Yang Xiao Long and I think you might know my sister over here. And I don't know your name yet." Blake looked up from her book and deadpanned "Blake Belladonna and if you don't mind, I would like to go back to reading my book." Ruby asked "What is it about?" Blake looked confused until Ruby continued "Your book what is it about?" Blake blinked "It's… about a man with two souls fighting for control over his body." Ruby grinned "I love books especially fairytales, Yang used to read them to me when we were younger and they're what made me want to be a huntress. Though, Scarlet made it very clear that life doesn't work out that way. In her words, "Someone has to get the shaft, someone has to get their hands dirty and someone had to take the fall.", but for all the doom and gloom Scarlet's actually pretty optimistic about the future saying "Just because not everyone gets a happy ending doesn't mean no one can have one." She's a realist in every sense of the world."

Blake was mulling over what Ruby had said until she got to the name Scarlet and she asked "  
Who's this Scarlet you keep talking about?" Ruby blinked before giggling "Oh you know she was the lady in red up on the stage, oh I didn't tell you my name. ughhh, so stupid, anyway my name's Ruby Rose-Branwen." Blake blinked and looked between both of them and said "So, the two of you are related to all of the new faculty at Beacon and all of them are first year teachers and… you do realize that two-thirds of the first-year staff is your family, right?" Ruby and Yang blinked before breaking down giggling, Ruby looked up and started taking deep breaths before saying "You know, I never thought about it that way. Anyway, it's getting late and from what Scarlet told me we want to get up early tomorrow for initiation."

First off, I'm very, very sorry for the delay. I currently have exams and it is literal hell. I got so much stuff to do, doesn't help that I'm failing English either. Now then I hope to get back in the groove and start pumping out some new chapters, but if the bane of my existence raises its ugly head, I'm afraid that there will delays and if you want to know what it is, well it starts with w and ends with block. This is TheGreatAndEccentricNarrator signing off.


End file.
